Mortal Illness
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Legolas suddenly falls ill. But as Legolas says, "Elves don't get sick."Could the possible cause be poison? And will he survive the dangerous journey ahead of him? Rated K plus just to be safe. I changed the title, cause I wasn't happy with the first.
1. Chapter 1 A Sick Elf?

**Ok, guys here is the story you all have been waiting for! : ) Enjoy!**

* * *

Legolas entered the council with three other Elves. He sat in between an Elf and Gimli the dwarf. The dwarf glared at Legolas. He ignored him. The dwarf, Gimli by name, moved as far away from the Elf as he could. They waited a minute, and suddenly Elrond stood up and spoke.

"You know why we are all here," he began. "And the reason is very important. There are many of you here, and need to be introduced. Here," said Elrond turning to the red-haired dwarf. "Is Gimli son of Gloin. And here, is Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Northern Mirkwood. Boromir, a man from the South. He comes to seek council. And as some of us already know, this," Elrond said facing Frodo. "Is Frodo son of Drogo. He has brought the Ring this far. We are here to discuss the matter of the Ring. Frodo, bring the Ring. Frodo got up from his chair and placed the Ring on the stone table in front of Elrond. Frodo sat back down. "Here is the Ring," Elrond said. All eyes turned toward it.

Frodo suddenly heard a menacing voice come from the Ring. It was spoken in the black speech of Mordor. Frodo looked away from the it. But it continued to call him. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to endure it.

Elrond began to tell of the Ring in a loud clear voice. He talked of the forging of the ring, its power, and its maker. He spoke of the battle, where Isildor cut the Ring from Sauron's finger. He ended by saying, "Alas, alas! For the Ring could have been destroyed that very day! But Isildor took the Ring for himself."

Suddenly Boramir stood up. Could we not take the Ring and use it for good? We could take it to my people, and use it to help us to fight wars!" Boramir said.

"Boramir, the Ring is a very powerful thing, you cannot just take it," said Aragorn rising.

"Why not? My people are strong! We could use the Ring for good!" Boramir protested.

"The Ring is too strong for even your people! It would take hold of you and your people!" Aragorn insisted.

"Who are you, to stand up to a son of the steward of Gondor?" Boramir said in a harsh tone

"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, rightful heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas said, defending Aragorn.

"Oh, my apologies," Boramir said sarcastically.

"Hama ndu Legolas," Aragorn said motioning to the empty chair. Legolas sat back down. He watched as Boramir did also.

"Boramir, we know that your people are strong but their strength has lessened from war. And the Ring is too powerful for any of us to wield. The Ring is Sauron's life force. His spirit is in the Ring. To destroy him, we must destroy the Ring," Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli said, picking up his ax, he ran to the stone table and hued at the Ring. Gimli was flung backwards and his ax was shattered to pieces. The Ring remained without a scratch.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by the weapons we carry. Only in the flame of which it was forged can it be destroyed," Elrond said. "Which one of you will take it? Everyone was silent.

Aragorn stood. "Someone must take it!" he said.

"And I suppose you would take it to Sauran himself?" Boramir said.

"You misjudge Aragorn greatly," said Legolas standing up. "I would take the Ring to Mordor myself if I had to!"

"I will die before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli said angrily.

Soon everyone was standing, except Frodo, who sat silently. Suddenly Gandalf stood up and he seemed to grow to a dark menacing shape. He spoke suddenly in the evil language of Mordor.

 _"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrankatuluk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_ All around them was silence, and Gandalf returned to himself.

"That language has never been uttered here Gandalf," Elrond said.

"You will hear it a lot more often if that Ring is not destroyed," Gandalf answered.

The council started discussing who would take the Ring to Mordor, when Frodo stood up.

"I will take it!" Frodo said. Gandalf was the only one who heard him. He sighed. he had been afraid that it would come to this. Again Frodo said it. This time louder. "I will take it!" This time everyone turned to him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!"

"You have my sword," Aragorn said stepping up.

"And you have my bow," Legolas also said.

"And my ax," said Gimli.

They had all joined together when out of the bushes jumped Sam. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" Sam said standing by Frodo.

"Well of course you will come with him, since you can't even leave him when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrond said. Sam blushed. Then Merry and Pippin came out of a door. Elrond seemed quite annoyed this time.

"We're coming to!" said Merry.

"Besides, you will need people of intelligence on such an important mission, eh quest," Pippen stated.

"That leaves you out Pip," Merry whispered. Pippen frowned.

"That settles it. You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring," said Elrond.

"Yes!" Pippen exclaimed. "So where are we going?"

As soon as the council was over, Legolas walked out of the room. Near the end of the council, he started feeling slightly nauseous. Aragorn followed him out.

"Legolas!" he called. Legolas turned around. "Are you okay?" You don't look so good," the ranger said with concern.

"I fine Aragorn. Just tired from the journey here," Legolas answered.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn continued.

Legolas laughed. "Remember Aragorn, I am an Elf, and a sick Elf is impossible," he said and walked on. He did not want Aragorn to worry. He had actually had been feeling strange for a couple days now and it was starting to get worse. Then his head started to pound and ache, as if there were thousands of angry dwarves trying to hammer there way out. He laid down on his bead.

 _"I hope it really is just a need of extra rest,"_ Legolas thought to himself.

Legolas awoke hours later. The sun had almost set, and the sky was dim.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Legolas said to himself. He jumped off of his bed and headed for the dining halls of the Last Homely House. Aragorn, Boramir, Gandalf, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were already seated at the table. Legolas felt all eyes on him when he entered. Unfortunately, for Legolas, the only seat left was next to Gimli. But Legolas sat there anyway.

"I apologize for coming in late Elrond," Legolas started. "I lost track of time."

"There is no need for apologies," Elrond answered. "Aragorn told me that you were resting. You will all need rest, for the journey ahead of you. It will be long and full of hardships."

Legolas listened to the conversations going on around him. He started to feel sick again. "Excuse me Elrond," Legolas said pushing his chair back. He stood up and left the room.

It was now dark and Legolas walked the streets of Rivendell in the night air. He started to feel a little better. He looked at the stars, that were shining on Rivendell. Legolas greatly admired the stars.

Aragorn sat in silence for a little while then he to got up and left. Arwen who was there also, looked at Aragorn with concern. Aragorn walked out of the Last Homely House and caught up with Legolas. Legolas heard Aragon sneaking up behind him.

"Aragorn I know you're there," Legolas said, without turning around. "What were you sneaking up on me for?"

"I thought that I'd check on you," Aragorn answered. "You looked like you were going to be sick when you left," Aragorn said. "I want you to tell me if you feel sick Legolas. It is very unusual that an Elf would get sick."

"Do not worry about me Aragorn. I just needed some fresh air," Legolas answered.

"Alright, but I want you to get as much rest as possible before we leave tomorrow," Aragorn said.

"Whatever you say," Legolas finally gave in with a slight smile. He turned back and headed to his room with Aragorn. "Well see you in the morning Aragorn. I am not looking forward to the road ahead of us."

"None of us are," Aragorn answered, and left to his own room.

* * *

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review if you'd like! : ) And tell me if I made any mistakes. I know a sick Elf is kind of strange. You can criticize me if you like, just try not to be too harsh. :** **(**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mountain Road

**This is my edited version. Please continue to read! Forgive me for accidentally deleting the first one.**

* * *

Legolas woke 9:00am. That was much later than he usually woke. Almost three and a half hours later. His throat was extremely sore, and his head swirled. He shook his head. Legolas got up and put on clean clothes. He walked over to the wash bin and splashed the cold water on his face. That made his head feel a little bit better. He poured some water out of a jar, into a glass. As he drank it, it cooled his throat. He walked out of his room, and walked down the hall to find Aragorn. He found him with the rest of the Fellowship.

"Quel amrun Legolas," Aragorn greeted.

"Quel amrun," Legolas greeted back. "So when are we leaving?"

"When the Ring bearer is ready," Aragorn answered. "Frodo! Are you ready to leave?"

Frodo was standing with Sam, packing his belongings. He looked sad. Then he sighed. "Well, Sam, I had always told myself, that I would never leave the Shire, and here I am going to Mordor of all places!"

"Don't worry Mr. Frodo. We'll make it back to the Shire, but even if we do not succeed at least we will have tried. And we are doing this for the Shire, and for all of Middle Earth!" Sam encouraged.

Frodo smiled. "Oh Sam! You always have a comforting word to say!"

"Shucks Mr. Frodo," Sam said under his breath.

"I am ready!" Frodo finally answered. Then they started down the streets of Rivendell. People and Elves were on every side, there to bid the Fellowship farewell. Aragorn's attention was turned to Arwen, who stood with the Elves. Tears were running down her cheeks. She raised her hand and waved to Aragorn. Aragorn, then did the same.

"Which way to Mordor?" Frodo asked when they had reached the end of the streets of Rivendell.

"To the left," Gandalf answered. They turned that way, and that road was the beginning of their journey. They headed on that road for a long time, then they turned. It was starting to get colder for autumn was at its end and winter was rolling in. Gandalf walked in the front followed, by Aragorn, Boromir, then Frodo, and Sam. Sam, walked beside Frodo, leading Bill the pony behind him. Next came, Merry, Pippin, and last of all Legolas, who was taking up the rear.

Suddenly they came upon a swamp, infested with flies and mosquitos. The Fellowship was getting eaten alive. The rancid smell of the swamp was making Legolas feel like throwing up. He had never felt this way in his life. He hid his sickness as best as he could. He started to feel faint. Then he started to stumble. A call from Aragron brought him back.

"Legolas! Come, we need to hurry," Aragorn called back.

Legolas quickened his pace. Before they knew it they were out of the swamp. They stopped by a river to rest. Legolas laid down on the cool grass. He felt sick to his stomach, and very nauseous. The smell of the swamp had not done him much good.

" _Why do I feel like this? Maybe I should tell Aragorn. But then again, I don't think that it is anything to worry about,"_ Legolas thought to himself.

"We should go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli was saying.

"No that way we should not go. Dark things lurk in the Mines," Aragorn answered.

"We will take the mountain road," Gandalf said.

Then all of the sudden, they saw a huge black cloud coming toward them.

"Legolas, can you see what they are?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked. Everything seemed blurry to him, but he could faintly make out the shape of birds approaching.

"There are birds heading this way at a great speed!" Legolas answered.

"Hide!" Gandalf shouted. Everyone was running to and fro trying to find a place to hide. But they all managed to find one. When the birds had passed they came out.

"What were they?" asked Frodo.

"Messengers of Saroman," Gandalf answered. "They are searching for us." That made Frodo nervous.

After they had rested a bit they headed on. The air grew colder as they moved slowly upwards. Then snow started to fall and it began to stick. As they went higher and higher the snow fell thicker and thicker. It was already a foot high. The Fellowship had to go in single file. Gandalf, still leading the way, was followed by Aragorn, then Frodo, Sam, who lead Bill the pony behind him. Then came Merry, Pippin, Legolas, and Boromir who took up the rear. The snow was very thick and it got into their eyes. Legolas was shivering, _"But Elves don't get cold,"_ he kept thinking to himself. _"I must be nervous, since we're so close to the_ _edge, but I'm not afraid of heights."_

Suddenly a bunch of snow fell from the top of the mountain, almost burying the Hobbits.

"This will be the death of the Halflings!" Boromir shouted. "They cannot go on anymore!"

"We will carry them!" Aragorn said. "Boromir, you get Merry and Pippin." Aragorn picked up Frodo and Sam. The Hobbits were amazed by the strength of the two men. As they walked farther up they started to hear a voice in the wind.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas said listening.

"Saroman," Gandalf said. Then there was a rumbling sound coming from the mountain. Then huge boulders came tumbling down the mountain side.

"Take cover!" Aragorn shouted. They retreated under a cliff, hanging off the side of the mountain. Then the rocks came tumbling right onto the spot where they had been standing before. They had almost been crushed. They stepped out from under the cliff but as soon as they did, an avalanche of snow came on top of them and buried them. Legolas dug himself out and hopped on top of the snow. He went to help the others out.

"We cannot do this any longer!" Boromir said when he got out.

"We could go to the Mines of Moria," Gimli suggested.

"Let the Ring bearer decide," Gandalf answered.

Frodo stood silently for a moment, then he decided. "We will take the road through Moria," he said.

Legolas sighed. He dreaded the thought of going into those caves.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight In the Caves

**Ok here comes the third chapter!**

* * *

They headed back down the mountain which was a little easier. As they went the snow grew steadily less. Finally the snow stopped altogether. When they got to the bottom of the mountain they stopped. There, in front of them, was Moria.

Gandalf started searching for the door and it wasn't long before he found it.

"There is Elvish writing over the door," Frodo stated. "I thought that I could read some Elvish, but I can't read this. What does it say Gandalf?"

"Oh nothing really of much importance. They say only; _The doors of Durin, lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter,_ " Gandalf answered.

"What does it mean by _speak friend and enter_?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple really," said Gandalf. "If you are a friend you speak the password, the doors will open and you may enter."

"But do _you_ know the password Gandalf?" Boromir asked.

"No!" Gandalf said in surprise.

"Then what was the point to bringing us to this accursed spot?" Boromir cried.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Pippin.

"Knock the doors with your head Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said. "But if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek the opening words. I once knew every spell Elves or Men, and I can still remember ten score of them, without searching in mind."

Gandalf spent a long time trying to figure out the password. He used almost every spell known to Men or Elves. Legolas was starting to get worried about the water in front of them. It had an unearthly smell, and he sensed the presence of something, or someone else. Suddenly he was startled by the sound of something hit the water. Pippin was throwing rocks into the water!

Aragorn stopped him before he through another in. "Do not disturb the waters," he warned.

Everyone was getting tired of waiting for Gandalf to find out the password when Frodo spoke.

"It's a riddle!" he exclaimed. "Gandalf what's the Elvish word for _friend_?"

" _Mellon,_ " Gandalf answered, and immediately the doors opened. "Well! I guess that I should have taken the writing more seriously. Come on now let's go."

Everyone was relieved to be able to get up. But when they entered the cave there was something unexpected inside.

"This is no mine! It is a tomb!" Boromir cried. Everyone gasped. There, surrounding them were dwarf bodies. Gimli let out a cry.

"Goblins!" Legolas said pulling an arrow out of one of the dead bodies.

Suddenly, a long tentacle came out of the water and ceased Frodo's leg, dragging him out of the cave. Sam leaped out after him, slashing at the tentacle with his knife. When the others saw what was going on they to went out of the cave after Frodo. Then a huge mouth came up out of the river, along with at least twenty more tentacles. Legolas shot many arrows into the the head of the creature, Aragorn and Boromir were hacking at the many arms of the creature. Finally they got Frodo free, and they fled back into the cave. The creature tried coming in after them but only succeeded in pulling the roof over the doors on top of it.

"What was that horrid thing?" Legolas asked. "I did not like the looks of it."

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it's dead now," Aragorn answered.

"Well, now are only way out is going to the other end," Gandalf stated. Gandalf lit a small light on his staff, and lead them up the many flights of stairs. But there was one spot that Gandalf did _not_ remember.

"I do not remember this spot," he said. I front of him were three openings, each leading different ways. He sat down in front of them to think.

Legolas was looking out into blank darkness when he saw two pale glows like eyes, in the darkness. He stood up and walked over to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I believe that someone, or something is following us."

Frodo heard him say it. He stood up, startled. "Yes Gandalf. I saw it to. What is it?" he asked.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf answered. "He's been following us since we left Rivendell."

"Gollum," Legolas repeated. "Curse that creature and his craftiness. He escaped my people right under our noses!" he said under his breath. They waited for at least an hour more before Gandalf picked the way that they were to go.

"Oh! It's this way!" Gandalf said standing.

"You remembered?" Merry asked.

"No, but this way doesn't smell as foul," Gandalf answered. They headed through the doorway that Gandalf had chosen. At the end there was a huge room. Daylight shone through a opening in the roof. Suddenly Gimli ran into the room. Legolas tried to hold him back, but did not succeed. Gimli stopped at a box-like stone. He was weeping quietly. Gandalf walked over beside Gimli. He read, "Here lies Balin son of Fundin, lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed. "He is dead then. It is just as I feared." He picked up an old book and started reading some of it. "Some the pages are so stained and torn that I cannot read them. But I can read some," he said flipping through the pages. He started to read aloud.

" _Balin lord of Moria fell in the Dimrill Dale. An orc shot him from behind. We slew the orc, but many more... up from east up the Silverlode_." Gandalf paused. "The rest of the page is so blurred that I can hardly make anything out, but I think I can read, _we_ _have barred the gate, we cannot hold them long_." He sighed. "It is grim reading. I fear their end was cruel. Listen, _We cannot get out. We cannot get out_. _The end comes_ , and then, _drums, drums in the deep_. _We cannot get out. They are coming_."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a crash, as Pippin knocked a skeleton and the bucket that was chained to down into a well.

"You fool of Took!" Gandalf exclaimed. Pippin looked down. Then there was a drumming sound, and sound of many feet running.

"They are coming!" cried Legolas.

"We cannot get out," said Gimli.

Arrows started flying into the room. Boromir looked out. An arrow almost hit him.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir said shutting the door.

"Bar the door!" Gandalf yelled.

Legolas started throwing old weapons to Aragorn and Boromir, so that they could bar the door with them. After they had bared the door, the Hobbits, Aragorn, Boromir,, and Gandalf, all pulled out their swords. Sting shown a bright blue. Legolas readied his bow. The orcs were banging on the door, with full force. One broke through, and Legolas shot him right in the eye. Then the doors gave way, orcs came running in, and then the cave toll. The Hobbits were fighting with all their might. Legolas was shooting orcs left and right, but his vision was becoming blurry. Aragorn and Boromir were fighting to protect the Hobbits. Gandalf was also fighting them with his sword Glamdring, and with his staff.

Suddenly, Legolas went into a coughing fit. There were two orcs standing near by they saw him.

" _This one is sick_ ," they said in their language, pointing at him. " _It will be easy to deal with him_." They walked over to him with their rusted scimitars drawn. Legolas put his head down, ready for the blow. But the blow never came. Frodo, and Sam jumped in front of Legolas, hacking the orcs to pieces.

"Doila llie," Legolas thanked them, and then he fainted.

"Aragorn!" Frodo called. Aragorn killed the orcs that he was fighting and ran over to help.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked picking Legolas up.

"He just, fainted. I do not know what happened," Frodo answered.

"We need to get him to a safe place," Aragorn said. Frodo nodded. Aragorn took him over to a corner and laid him down. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out some athelas. He laid it on Legolas's eyes and covered them with his hands. Legolas then sat up.

"What, what happened? Were am I?" Legolas asked.

"You are in Moria, and you are sick," Aragorn answered. Then all of the sudden, they heard a cry and saw as Frodo was pinned to the wall by a spear throne by the troll.

"Frodo!" Legolas cried. Legolas jumped up. "Hey, big ugly troll! Over here!" Legolas shouted. The troll turned toward him flinging Merry and Pippin off. It swung it's chain at him, but Legolas jumped out of the way, and troll got the chain tangled. He ran up the chain, jumped onto the troll's head, and shot three arrows into it's head. Then Legolas's strength failed. He fell of the troll's head into Aragorn's arms. The troll stumbled, and fell.

"We must leave before more come!" Gandalf said. Then he noticed Sam kneeling by Frodo. He was crying.

"That troll through a spear at him," Sam said, tears streaming down his face.

Aragorn walked over and laid Legolas down by Frodo. He touched Frodo. Frodo breathed in hard.

"He's alive!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright," Frodo answered.

"Hobbits are made of tougher stuff than they look. That would have killed a wild boar!" Gimli said. "But what is wrong with the elf?"

"He is sick. But I do not know how," Aragorn said. "But now to see about Frodo."

"I think that there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said. He unbuttoned Frodo's shirt. They all gasped in surprise. Frodo had a shirt made of many shining, silver rings.

"Mithriel!" Gimli exclaimed. "That was a kingly gift!"

"Well let us not wait for more orcs to come. We must leave this place at once!" Gandalf commanded. They picked Legolas up and ran out of the hall.

* * *

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review if you want! : )**


	4. Chapter 4 Lothlorien and Luthien

**Here is chapter four! Sorry that it took a little while for me to update. I am a little busy with other stories as well as this one. Also, I added a new character in this chapter. Tell me if I need to change anything about her! : )**

* * *

The Fellowship was running as fast as they could away from the hall. When they had gotten further ahead they started to hear orcs closer behind them. They could here the sound clanking metal armor.

"We need to get out of here. It those orcs catch us, that will be the end of it," said Aragorn.

"You mean, they will get the Ring?" Frodo asked.

"Yes Frodo. How is your side?" he asked.

"It's sore, but at least I had the mithriel shirt on," Frodo said. "But what about the Elf? Unless I am mistaken, Elves don't get sick."

"I do not know. I do not understand how he could be," Aragorn answered.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise of something above them. Legolas awoke, for he heard it, though he was unconscious.

"Aragorn, what was that?" he asked. "Put me down."

Aragorn let the Elf down and answered, "I don't know, but I think that we're about to find out." There was a scrambling sound above them, the Fellowship readied their weapons, and suddenly hundreds of goblins came climbing down the pillars that were holding up the ceiling. The Fellowship was out numbered. But then, the goblins started to flee, leaving the Fellowship dazed, and bewildered.

"Why did they run away like that?" Legolas asked.

"There is something much worse than goblins here," Gandalf answered, and they walked on. As they walked, or ran, the air started to get hotter and hotter.

"I see daylight ahead!" Gimli exclaimed.

"That, is not daylight," Gandalf said in a solemn tone. As they got closer to the light they recognized it as fire light. Soon they saw the flames rise high in the air. Orcs were coming after them, but suddenly they turned and ran, as a dark flaming figure appeared. It was a huge man-shaped figure with horns.

"A - Balrog!" Legolas exclaimed in terror.

"Head for the bridge!" Gandalf shouted. They ran toward the bridge but it was very narrow, and they had to cross it in single-file. The Balrog reached the bridge and Gandalf stood in front of it.

"You shall not pass!" yelled Gandalf in a commanding voice. The Balrog stood there not answering. Again Gandalf yelled, "You shall not pass!" and he struck his staff on the ground in front of him. The ground cracked, and split. The Balrog fell, Gandalf started to turn around, but the Balrog flung its fiery whip around Gandalf's leg, pulling him down. Before he fell he yelled to the others, "Fly you fools!" and that was the last thing they heard him say.

"No! Gandalf!" Frodo cried, as he tried to run after Gandalf. Aragorn held him back.

"I will lead you now!" Aragorn cried. "Follow me!" They ran off of the bridge. Arrows were flying at them, and they were all in tears for the loss of Gandalf. Legolas found that even he was crying. They ran out of the cave into broad daylight. They mourned for Gandalf a short while and then Aragorn stood.

"Boromir! Get the Hobbits together!"

"Give them a little time for pities sake!" Boromir cried.

"We must leave now! The orcs will be upon us soon!" Aragorn called back. "Frodo! Frodo!" Frodo was standing far away from everyone else. Aragorn ran over to him.

"Come Frodo. We are leaving," Aragorn said. Frodo turned around and walked next to Aragorn.

"Aragorn - I cannot go on again. I ..." Legolas fainted. Aragorn ran over to him and felt his forehead.

"He is burning up. Boromir, can you carry him?" Aragorn asked. Boromir nodded, and ran over to Aragorn. He picked Legolas up, but his weight was that of a feather.

"We need to get him to a healer. The closest place is Lothlorien. We will head there," Aragorn said. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, followed Aragorn and Boromir without rest for hours. Legolas was still unconscious as they walked on. Suddenly they came upon the forest of Lorien. They walked into it as the sun set. When they were into the middle of the forest Gimli started to talk.

"They say that there is an evil sorceress here. If you look at her, she puts you under her spell. But she isn't going to put this dwarf under her spell. And she has spies all throughout the forest. But they aren't going to catch me off guard," he boasted, but when he turned around there was an Elf pointing an arrow at him. "Oh," Gimli said stepping back.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," the Elf said. "Who are you?"

"I am Aragorn. We have a sick Elf here who is in need of a healer," Aragorn answered.

"A sick Elf? Is he injured?" asked the Elf.

"I do not know. He has not mentioned any recent injury," said Aragorn.

"Then we will take him to Lady Galadriel. I am Haldir. You will come with me," Haldir said taking Legolas in his arms. They followed Haldir through the forest. Frodo gazed at the beautiful trees. They were gold and yellow, and they shimmered brightly in the sun. Frodo felt at peace here.

Suddenly they came upon a huge tree fortress. It was illuminated with beautiful white light, and the was spiral staircase in the tree leading to the top. Haldir lead them up the staircase. They walked up it in wander gazing at everything that they passed. Even Gimli was amazed. They passed numerous other Elves, who looked at them in confusion. Finally they reached the top. They found themselves standing in a great hall, filled with light. There in front of them stood Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"Lady Galadriel. They seek your help," Haldir said standing with them.

"You have brought a great evil with you," Galadriel said. "Weren't there nine of you?" They all put their heads down. "Gandalf has fallen," Galadriel said sadly.

"He fell in the Mines of Moria, along with the Balrog," Gimli sighed.

"What is wrong with the Elf?" Celeborn asked, signaling to Legolas.

"He has fallen ill. But we do not know the cause," said Aragorn.

"Bring him to me," Galadriel said. Haldir brought Legolas up to Galadriel. She took him and laid him down standing over him, she said something in Elvish.

 _"Suyolla, stay yassen lye."_ Legolas suddenly sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Welcome young Prince," Galadriel said smiling. "I am happy to see that you are with us again. As for where you are, that is Lothlorien."

"What happened? All I remember is going into the Mines," Legolas said.

"We where attacked by orcs in the Mines," Aragorn said.

"Now I remember. Gandalf - fell," Legolas said.

"Yes," Aragorn said. "But we are still going on without him."

Suddenly, an Elf maiden clad in silver hurried into the room. "My Lady, orcs have been sighted on the west border of the forest," she said. This Elf maiden had shining white blond hair and emerald green eyes, and was almost as beautiful as Galadriel herself. When she saw the Fellowship she asked, "Ya naa ron, ar' manke naa ron tuulo'?"

"Sinome naa Huor Tîwele, Mahtan Narmolanya, Lenwë Calmcacil , Haldamir Carnesîr, Lólindir Calafalas, Fingolfin Calmcacil, Arminas Culnámo, ar' Dínendal Culnámo. Ron naa sinome ten' help," Galadriel answered. "And the orcs. Are you sure that there were those horrible creatures?"

"Yes my Lady. There were many of them, but most were chased away," she said.

Galadriel sighed. "I am afraid evil will soon be upon us. Luthien, show them where they are to set up camp," Galadriel said to the Elf maiden.

"Yes my Lady," Luthien answered. She lead the Fellowship down the stairs, out of the tree fortress, and to a sunlit spot surrounded by trees.

"You may set up camp here. I can stay and help if you'd like," Luthien offered.

"Of course. But you do not need to," Aragorn said.

"No it is no trouble," Luthien said. "What is wrong with Legolas? He seems weak, and frail."

"I will have to say, that, I do not know. When he arrived at Rivendell, he seemed sick even then, and that was about a week ago," Aragron answered.

"Then I will help him. I do not know if will need me though," she said. She walked over to where Legolas was setting up his tent.

"Aaye!" she greeted.

"Aaye. Your name is Luthien?" Legolas said turning to her.

"Yes. You are Legolas, is that correct?" Luthien said. Legolas nodded. "What are you here for? Your company is strange. Not often are Halflings seen outside of there home. And you don't usually see a dwarf and an Elf in the same place at one time."

"Well we are not exactly friends," Legolas answered. "And the reason we are together is a little complicated."

"Oh. Well, you could tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets," she said smiling.

"Well, if you really want to know, we are on our way to Mordor. I can try to explain," Legolas answered. Legolas told her some of the miner parts of which he had heard during the council. "And hopefully, we will not come upon too many dangers," he ended.

"Hmm. I thought that the Ring of Power had been lost forever. I wish that I could come with you, to see the Ring and Sauron destroyed once and for all," Luthien said.

"A quest like this is too dangerous for a woman. I do not know how far we will make it. Already one of us is gone," Legolas said sadly.

"You underestimate me Legolas. My name was given to me for a reason. It means swift. I could outrun a wild gazelle. This has saved me many times from orcs," she said. "And I could hit an orc in the eye from fifty feet away."

"That might help you when it is just a few orcs. But what about when the army of Mordor confronts us?" Legolas asked with a sly grin.

"Then I will confuse them, by being in one place, and then suddenly another," Luthien insisted.

"You are stubborn. But women are always stubborn," Legolas answered.

"Oh no, I am not stubborn. You are stubborn. If you weren't then you'd let me come with you," she said.

"Then we are both stubborn. But still, you are more stubborn," he said.

"Whatever," Luthien sighed. They finished setting up the tent and sat down on rock.

"It feels cold out here," Legolas said putting his arms around himself.

"Cold? I think that it's quite warm," Luthien answered.

"Ah!" Legolas gasped putting his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Luthien asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," Legolas said with an effort.

"Your burning up! Let me get someone to come and help," she said standing. She ran to Aragorn's tent and brought him to Legolas.

"Luthien, tell Galadriel that we are bringing Legolas to her," Aragorn said. "Legolas can you walk?"

"I-think-so," Legolas answered.

"Lean on me Legolas," Aragorn said. He helped Legolas to Galadriel, who took Legolas into a bright chamber. She studied his sickness for a long time. Then she sighed.

" He has a high fever. At first, I just thought that, it is not usual for an Elf to be sick. I have been looking for possible poisons, and I believe that he may have been poisoned with more than one. Which means that I don't really have a possible cure. Unfortunately, you are leaving much sooner than is possible for me to find the cure. Judging by his symptoms, he has had this poison in him for a long while. It may eventually wear away, but then it may not. And until we find the cure, he could never recover," Galadriel said.

Aragorn sighed. "Can you do something for him now?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes I can, but it will only last for a day or two," Galadriel answered, pulling out a bottle with a see-through liquid in it. She gave some to Legolas, and his fever soon died down. He sat up.

"Aragorn, what is wrong with me?" Legolas asked.

"You were poisoned, but we are not sure with what poison. It may have been more than one," Aragorn answered.

"If you don't find a cure, will the results be fatal?" Legolas asked.

"We don't know. But for now you are alright," said Aragorn. "We are leaving from here tomorrow morning." They left the room and headed down to their tents.

"How is he?" Luthien asked.

"He is fine, for now. We may not ever know for sure what is going on," Aragorn answered.

* * *

 **Meaning of the Elvish name Luthien: Swift, or fast. I actually found a elvish name generator, and put in a real name that meant swift. Luthien was the elvish translation of that name.**


	5. Chapter 5 New Member of the Fellowship

**Here is chapter five! Yaaaaay! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Legolas went into his tent and lied down on his sleeping mat. He felt very tired, and that was very unusual for an Elf. He soon fell asleep. Aragorn stepped into Legolas's tent to see how he was. He was startled to see that Legolas's eyes were closed. _"Poor Elf,"_ Aragorn thought. _"He must be very ill to have his eyes closed."_ Arahorn turned to leave the tent, when he bumped into Luthien.

"Oh excuse me Luthien, I didn't see you there," Aragorn apologized.

"It's fine, I was just here to wish Legolas good night. But I assume that he is already asleep," Luthien answered. She looked into the tent and suddenly jumped back. "His eyes are closed, yet he is asleep!" she exclaimed turning pale.

"I know, it is very unusual to see an Elf with his eyes closed when he sleeps. They usually sleep with their eyes opened," Aragorn said.

Luthien hesitated a moment. "Aragorn, I thought about something, and I know that it is what I want to do. I want to come with you on your quest!" Aragorn looked at her as if Saraun had been right behind her.

"You cannot. I am sorry Luthien, but this is not a thing for women," Aragorn answered.

"That is what Legolas said," Luthien murmured. "But I know how to fight! I can run faster than anyone. And it would be better if there were more people who could fight in the group," Luthien insisted. Aragorn thought a moment.

"I will test your skill," Aragorn said. "If you can outrun me, shoot a target in the middle before I can, and if I cannot surprise you, and you are always aware, then you may come." Aragorn was sure that he could beat her in this, but he had underestimated the skill of this Elf. She did not outrun him, but she outsmarted him and got to the finish line first. She shot an arrow into the middle of the target the first time, and he could never pull out his sward without her pulling her two blades out a second after. Aragorn had to admit, she almost fought better then him. "I underestimated the skill of the Elves of Lorien."

"Well can I come?" she asked.

"You do not realize what dangers lie ahead," Aragorn answered.

"I know. I have been alive a lot longer than you have. I know," Luthien answered. She walked to the tent with Aragorn and then said, "Eithel quel du, amin will elea lle iire lye kela."

"Quel du," Aragorn answered, and he entered the tent. The others were already asleep. The sound of Gimli's loud snore, and the sound of the Hobbits' softer snores rang in Aragorn's ears. Tomorrow they had to leave. They needed their rest.

The next morning downed bright, and clear. Everyone awoke feeling refreshed and ready for the journey ahead of them. Even Legolas felt good that morning. They packed up their tents, and other things. They were planning to have only a quick breakfast, but Galadriel convinced them to stay.

"Stay, eat and drink! Tomorrow you will not have these things," she said. They finally agreed and joined her in the great dinning hall. Luthien joined them but, instead of being clad in silver and white jewels, she was wearing green and brown travel clothes.

"Mani naa lle dressed ve' tanya ten'?" Legolas asked her.

"Amin naa tulien yassen lle!" she answered. Legolas's eyes widened.

"Why can't they say things that we can understand?" Gimli whispered to Aragorn. Aragorn only smiled.

"Mani! Lle can il- deanam be Tulien! Aragorn torso-aya il let ta!" Legolas exclaimed.

" Hama ndu Legolas. Ar' uma, amin ume lava he` tul -," Aragorn answered. Legolas sat down, speechless. "Boromir, Gimli, Hobbits, we have a knew part of the Fellowship. This is Luthien," Aragorn said nodding at the Elf maiden who sat before him. They nodded.

"I am sorry Luthien. I was just so surprised," Legolas apologized.

"I forgive you Legolas," she answered. They finished their breakfast and said their farewells to Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel gave them boats, to go down the river on.

Galadriel had given them all gifts. To Aragorn she said, looking at the necklace that Arwyn had given him, "I could give no greater gift than what she has given you." Aragorn bowed his head. To Legolas, she gave the Bow of the Galadhrim, strung with Elf hair, and a quiver of arrows. He examined it, and admired it much. To Merry and Pippin she gave daggers and to Sam she gave Elvish rope. To Frodo she gave the Phial of Galadriel, saying, "This is the Light of Earedil, our most beloved star. May it be a light to you, when all other light has gone out." Frodo accepted it gladly. To Boromir, she gave a solid gold belt, shaped like linked leaves. Then turning to Gimli she asked, "And what would a dwarf ask of the Elves?" Gimli answered facing her, "Only to look upon that which is fairest one last time." Then he turned from her, and then turned back. "Actually their is one thing."

"What did she give you?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one string of her hair, and she gave me three," Gimli answered.

Then last of all she walked to Luthien. "To you Luthien, I give you these blades. May they protect you in times of trouble." Luthien nodded. And to all of the Fellowship, including the knew member, she gave Elven Cloaks. These cloaks could blend in with any environment. They sadly said farewell to Lothlorien as they rode down the river. Gimli and Legolas rode together, along with Luthien. Aragorn went with Frodo and Sam, and Boromir with Merry and Pippin.

"Vanya sulie a' lle!" Galadriel said to them as they rode away. Gimli looked back at her.

"She said fair winds, to you," Legolas said answering his question before he had asked it. Gimli sighed.

"She was the most beautiful, and fair of all women," Gimli said. Legolas smiled. The few hours that they were in that boat, Legolas and Gimli, actually became friends.

* * *

 **Ok I know that I didn't have much about Legolas being sick in that chapter, but, like I said in the previous chapter, Galadriel gave him a medicine that would last a few days. And I also wanted you to get to know Luthien a little bit more. Anyways, hope you liked that chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Uruk-hai Attack

**And here comes chapter six! Sorry that I made y'all wait so long, but I am working on more than one fanfiction at a time.**

* * *

They floated down the river, and suddenly they came upon two huge statues, as tall as mountains! They were carved in the likenesses of Isildur and Anárion and each of them were facing to the north. Each of the two figures held an axe in its right hand and its left hand rose in a gesture of defiance to the enemies of Gondor. One was on the right side, and one was on the left. The Fellowship stared at them in awe.

"I have seen many things in my life, but I have never seen something as great as this!" Legolas exclaimed. Gimli looked up at it with wide eyes.

"Aye, it is amazing. As good as if the dwarves created them," Gimli said in awe.

"I have heard about this many times, but I have never seen it before," Luthien said fascinated by the sight of them.

"The men of old created them. And this is the river Anduin. The place where Isildur fell," said Aragorn. "But the strength of Gondor has lessened of late, and things of such greatness are not created by the men of Gondor now."

 ** _Two hours later_**

* * *

The Fellowship dragged their boats ashore. It was late afternoon and the members of the Fellowship had stopped for the day. They laid their packs on the shore and sat down for rest.

"We will rest here for the night," Aragorn said. Legolas was glad to have gotten off the boats. The rocking of the boat, together with the coldness of the air on the river made him feel like he was going to faint. Gimli even asked him a few times if he was alright. Legolas had tried his best to hide his pain, but it was getting worse and worse every day. He had thought that it would get better, but now he knew that it only get worse.

"I could go on longer. Do we have to stop now? The longer we go on, the closer we are to finishing the Quest," Luthien protested.

"Luthien, you may be tireless, but the Hobbits need rest. As well as the rest of us," Aragorn answered, meaning, him, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas. Legolas was usually tireless, but because of his sickness he got tired more often than was usual for an Elf.

"Yes Aragorn," Luthien answered bowing her head. She went over and laid down her pack. She looked over at Legolas. His golden hair shimmered in the bright sun, and his blue eyes glowed like sapphires. She thought that he was the most handsome Elf she had ever seen. But Legolas saw her glance and she quickly turned away, her face growing hot.

Frodo, had gone into the woods for a little time alone. Boromir secretly followed him into the forest. He met up with Frodo, pretending to gather wood.

"Hello Frodo," he said. "What are you doing in the woods alone?"

"Having some alone time to myself," Frodo answered. Boromir saw as the chain holding the Ring fell from Frodo's shirt. Boromir stared at it for a moment. Frodo saw his gaze. Boromir stepped closer.

"Give me the Ring Frodo. I will take the burden away from you," he said putting his hand out. The look in his eyes scared Frodo.

"No," Frodo answered. "No, you cannot have it. It is my burden."

"Give it to me now," Boromir said again, this time more forcefully. Frodo backed away.

"I said no. You may not take the Ring. You would take it for yourself." This made Boromir angry and he tried to take the Ring from Frodo by force. Frodo ran away from him but Boromir chased him, finally overtaking him. Quickly Frodo slipped on the Ring, and disappeared. Boromir stood up and looked around. He had realized what he had done. He called out to Frodo.

"Frodo! Frodo! Frodo where are you? I am sorry! Please come back!" Frodo did not hear him.

Back where they were setting up camp, Sam, was about to say something to Frodo. But when he got no answer, he turned to where Frodo had been just a few minutes before. "Mr. Frodo? Strider, Mr. Frodo is gone!" Sam said in a panic. Aragorn stood up quickly.

"Legolas, can you find him?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded. He strung his quiver across his shoulder and picked up his bow. He stood up and disappeared into the woods.

"Frodo! Frodo! Where are you?" Legolas called. He suddenly saw a movement far out in the woods. He strained his eyes to see what I was. His eyes widened when saw orcs, bearing the white hand of Sauroman. He swiftly ran back to their camp.

"Aragorn, their are orcs bearing the white hand of Sauroman!" he said.

"Get your weapons ready!" Aragorn commanded. "Where is Boromir?"

"He went into the woods after Frodo," Merry answered. The Hobbits drew their swords, Gimli lifted his axe, and Legolas and Luthien readied their bows. They headed into the woods in search of Frodo and Boromir.

Frodo was still running, for fear of being caught by Boromir. He hid behind a stone wall and slid the Ring off his finger. He breathed in deeply and looked around. He realized that he had no idea where he was. Suddenly he heard Aragorn's voice calling him. Frodo got down from his hiding spot and came to Aragorn.

"Frodo! Where have you been? We've been searching everywhere for you!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I," Frodo stopped.

"No need for apologies. Frodo, look at your sword," Aragorn said. Frodo pulled out Sting. It was glowing bright blue. Suddenly they heard the sound of orcs approaching. "Run Frodo! Run away from this place!" Frodo nodded and ran as fast as he could away from that spot. Soon the orcs where upon Aragorn, except, they weren't orcs. They were Uruk-hai, bearing the white hand of Sauroman. These were bred for war, bred to destroy, and to kill. They were upon him now. They had crossbows, and scimitars, and they were slashing, and shooting at Aragorn left and right. One swung at Aragorn neck, but he ducked. Then another ran at him, and was fighting him, when yet another came up behind him. Luckily, Legolas came to his rescue.

"Aragorn! Look out!" he shouted, and then there was a twang, and then another, and both Uruk-hai lay on the ground, dead. They both had an Elf arrows deep into their chests.

"Doila lle," Aragorn said. Legolas smiled.

"You are welcome mellon nin," Legolas answered. "But we still have a lot more to handle," Legolas said, at the same time shooting the Uruk-hai that were coming at them. "Where is Frodo? Did you find him?"

"Yes, but the orcs were coming, and told him to run," Aragorn answered. As he said this, he heard the horn of Gondor being blown. "That is Boromir! He must be in trouble!" Aragorn started cutting his way through the Uruk-hai, with the help of Legolas, who skillfully shot down every Uruk that got in his way. They finally came in sight of Boromir, who was protecting Merry and Pippin with his life. Aragorn gasped when he saw that there was an orc arrow, already in Boromir.

"Watch my back Legolas!" Aragorn called. Legolas nodded, and continued to slay the Uruk-hai. Aragorn ran, cutting down Uruk-hai as went.

"Grab the Hobbits!" one Uruk cried. Merry and Pippin tried to fight them off but they weren't strong enough to hold them back. They were captured! The Uruk-hai took them and ran away with them.

He went to Boromir. Legolas was making his way back to Aragorn. He saw that the leader of the Uruk-hai was aiming a shot at Boromir. Just as he shot Legolas jumped in the way, and the arrow hit him in the shoulder. Blood ran down his arm and chest.

"Legolas!" Luthien screamed when she came and saw Legolas with the arrow in his shoulder. She caught him right before he fell.

"The...pain...in my shoulder...it's worse...then it should...be," he gasped. "I...don't...understand...it." Gimli got to them just then and went over to Legolas.

"Can I take the arrow out?" she asked. Legolas shook his head.

"No...I'm..fine. It's not...that...bad," he said trying to keep his voice steady. "I..can still...fight," he said and stood. Because of his shoulder he could only fight with one of his blades, and he couldn't use his bow at all.

"I will go with you lad," Gimli said standing next to Legolas stretching himself to full height. Legolas smiled. "Together then," he said.

"Protect Boromir! He is injured, badly!" Aragorn shouted. Legolas, Gimli, and Luthien went over to him and killed the last of the Uruk-hai that were near Boromir. Aragorn was fighting their leader, and he had finally finished him off. Aragorn ran over to aid Boromir and Legolas. He first looked at Boromir's injury, and sighed. The arrow was in pretty deep, and it was bleeding a lot.

"I have to take the arrow out if you want to live," Aragorn said.

"It...is...useless. It's...in...to...deeply," Boromir said in pain.

"No, Boromir. You will be fine. I have done this before," Aragorn said. He removed Boromir's shirt and began to work on getting the arrow out. First he hadto get a knife. And then, he had to cut around the arrow with it. It began to bleed, and it wouldn't stop. Aragorn had to apply pressure to make it stop, to Boromir's discontent. It was a painful process but it was finally over. "There! It is out! Now I have to clean it, and bandage it. Unless the wound is deeper than it looks, it will not be too hard to clean," Aragorn said. They took Boromir back to the camp, and they boiled water with the last of the athelas that Aragorn had. Boromir tried not to cry out when the hot water touched his wound. Aragorn cleaned it out as best as he could and then rapped it up.

"Now to see about your injury Legolas," Aragorn said. He walked over to Legolas and examined his shoulder. Blood was running down, his shoulder and chest and the arrow was in even more deeply than the one that was in Boromir. Legolas winced as Aragorn touched it. Legolas moved Aragorn's hand away.

"No Aragorn. The pain is too much. But I don't understand why. I can usually take pain," said Legolas.

"It's because you were poisoned Legolas. Until you are healed from it, your body will react differently to certain things. Trust me Legolas. I have helped you with injuries before," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded. Gimli patted him on the back and squeezed Legolas's arm. Legolas aloud Aragorn to remove the arrow, but did it resentfully. He had to move it around before he was able to get it out. Legolas endured it quietly though there was pain in his eyes. After he had removed the arrow he gave the same treatment as he had to Boromir.

"Where is Frodo? Did you find him?" Boromir then asked.

"Yes Boromir. I did," Aragorn answered.

"Then where is he?" Boromir asked in a worried tone.

"He left. He went to Mordor on his own," Aragorn said. "I hope that Sam went with him. It would be dangerous for one Hobbit to go alone. Boromir sighed.

"And the two others? Merry and Pippin. They were with me, but then I lost them," said Boromir.

"It was to late when I got to them. They were captured by Uruk-hai," Aragorn said bowing his head. Legolas saw his friend's sorrow and quickly went to comfort him.

"Do not worry Aragorn. We will find them. We can catch up to them. It may take a while, but we _will_ find them, dead or alive." Aragorn nodded. He lifted his head.

"The Fellowship may have split, but we still fight. For Frodo!" Aragorn cried. Legolas put his hands on Aragorn's shoulders. "For Frodo," he repeated. "And for all Middle Earth!"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Please review this chapter! I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7 Only Getting Worse

**Did that last chapter surprise all of you? Well if it did, it meant to! I thought that I'd create a little twist in the story with Boromir not dying. And don't worry! I am going to do more with Legolas and Gimli in this chapter, and also more with Luthien. It so hard! : ( But anyway I'm trying, I know you probably all despise me now for making this story too much like the original in the last chapter. But still, I want reviews! Even if there critical mean reviews. Oh wait never mind, if you give me critical, mean reviews, it's war!- J.K.! :-) I'm sorry I changed the cover image again!**

* * *

Aragorn had been talking to them, but Legolas wasn't paying attention. The unusual pain in his injured shoulder distracted him. It wasn't a stinging pain or a sore pain, it was a cold, numb pain. It felt like ice was always on it, causing him not be able to move it. He had figured that Boromir was feeling the same pain as he, but he wrong. The pain of Boromir's wound lasted for about an hour after Aragorn had cleaned and bandaged it. And then it merely a soreness and it no longer bothered him. Legolas on the other hand, was feeling the biting cold of his wound for a much longer period of time. He knew that it was the poison at work on his body, and that was causing pain of the wound to last longer.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain go from his chest to his stomach, and he called for the rest of them to stop. "Aragorn!" he called out in a voice that he had just been stabbed with an orc scimitar. Aragorn stopped and ran over to the sick Elf.

"What is wrong mellon nin?" he asked with concern.

"I-I- I don't know," Legolas answered faintly. He then began to cough, and he did this for a least a minute. But then, to the horror of Aragorn, Luthien, Boromir, and Gimli, he began to cough up blood, and a lot of it. Aragorn ran to his friends side, and Gimli turned his head, and closed his eyes. Even though they had only been friends for about two days, it hurt him to see his friend in such a state. Legolas stopped coughing, and Aragorn was helping him take off his shirt and change into a new one.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded. Aragorn pushed on Legolas's chest. Legolas didn't take any notice. Aragorn pushed on his stomach, and Legolas cried out in pain. "It hurts?"

"Yes, much," answered Legolas.

"Hmm. I see. What about now?" Aragorn asked pushing on the sides of Legolas's stomach and chest.

"Yes a little," Legolas said, pain clouding his eyes. Aragorn sighed. "You need, rest. And the rest of you need sleep as well. I will take the first watch."

"No, Aragorn. YOU need rest. You've been taking care of me and Boromir, and you've have not rested for days. I've seen you sitting up all night long, even in fair Lorien. And I know that I've been causing you this stress, and that means that I should be taking the first watch," said Legolas.

"No Legolas, you are sick and injured, and I am not. No I am still taking the first watch," Aragorn insisted. He felt a light hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Luthien.

"No, neither of you will take the first watch, I will. In fact, there is no need for any of you to take the second watch. I am tireless, and need no rest," she said.

"Are you sure Luthien?" Legolas asked. She smiled. "I am sure."

As the sun set, Legolas slowly found himself falling into a restless sleep. His sleep was haunted with dreams, that were unpleasant and strange. But finally the dreams left him, and slept peacefully. He woke early the next morning, when the sun had not yet risen. Luthien was still awake, and was looking up at the sky through the trees. Legolas, walked over to her, and she turned her head.

"Quel amrun Legolas," she quietly greeted him.

"Quel amrun Luthien," Legolas answered.

"How do you feel this morning?" Luthien asked. Legolas sighed.

"Better than last night. But still unusual," Legolas answered. They watched as the sun came up, coloring the sky gold and purple. It was quite a sight to behold. But soon they began to wake the others. Legolas had felt it. The Uruks were on the move. Legolas walked over to Gimli and shook him. Gimli rolled over and said half asleep, "Just five more minutes." Legolas shook his head.

"I don't think so Gimli. Not this morning. I have felt the movement of the Uruks. They're on the move." Right as Gimli heard this he jumped up and was wide awake.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" he said. "I'm ready to have my ax buried into Uruk flesh!" Legolas smiled and he laughed to himself. Gimli looked up at him. "Are you doing alright?" he asked. Legolas looked very pale and the light in his blue eyes was not as bright as usual.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sleep did me some good," Legolas answered. Gimli still wasn't sure. Aragorn came up to them and said, "We depart very soon. But first, I must check on you two." Aragorn went over to Boromir and looked at his wound. It was healing quickly, and luckily had not been poisoned. Aragorn changed his bandage, and then looked at Legolas's wound. "Hmm. This is not healing like it should. I don't quite understand," said Aragorn. Legolas sighed.

"I know. It did not feel right either."Legolas paused. "Aragorn, I think that I am going to be sick." Aragorn nodded.

"If you are, we will wait for you," said Aragorn. Legolas went and they waited for him to finish vomiting. When he came back though, he was covered in blood. Aragorn ran to his side. "What happened Legolas. Did you vomit, blood?" Legolas nodded. Aragorn sighed. Things just kept getting worse!

"Are you sure that your okay?" Gimli asked again. Legolas nodded. He had never had so much concern for him from a dwarf.

Then they went on at a slow speed at first because Legolas continued to stumble. Aragorn had hoped that he'd get better. But he was only getting worse. His light was slowly fading, though he tried to hide it. Aragorn continued to think of this for a long while, until they again found the trail of the Uruk-hai. They were running now, but Gimli was slowing.

"Can't keep up Gimli?" Legolas laughed as he looked back at the dwarf.

"Oh I can keep up!" Gimli answered. "You know, dwarves are very dangerous over short distances." This made Legolas laugh. But he regretted doing so, because of the pain that shot up his side.

Legolas had been keeping up for a long while, but now even Gimli ran past him. Everything around him started to become foggy, and then he could hardly hear the voices of the others calling his name. He started to feel himself falling. And then he felt the strong arms of Aragorn lift him, and then, complete blackness.

"He's burning up!" Aragorn said laying Legolas down on a smooth rock. Legolas lay completely still. Even though he was unconscious he could hear their voices all around him. And then he thought that he heard his father Thranduil calling his name. "Ada! Ada! Tua, amin anta lle!" he mumbled.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called. Legolas tossed and turned.

"What did he say?" Gimli asked.

"I think he was calling his father. He's not getting better, he's only getting worse," Aragorn said. Gimli looked afraid, and a tear ran down Luthien's cheek. None knew what to do.

* * *

 **I know that was a short chapter! But the next one will be longer! (I hope) Please leave a review below!**


	8. Chapter 8 What Will I Do Without You?

**And the last chapter, was a creation, all my own! Ok, I meant to have more of Luthien, so yeah, u know how well that went.**

* * *

That night was a hard one for them all. Legolas's breathing had begun to get quick and choppy. His temperature had risen to 100 degrees F. Aragorn spent much of the night trying to keep Legolas's fever down. He was studying his symptoms and was trying to remember if he saw this before. But nothing he remembered matched. Luthien and Gimli helped as much as they could. Boromir needed his own rest because of the injury that he had received. By the time the sun had risen Legolas still was unconscious.

Luthien was looking at the sunrise when she said, "The red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Even though they had a sick Elf with them they still had to move, even if the move was slow. Legolas had awakened but he needed to lean on Aragorn's shoulder to walk. Gimli walked by his side the whole time, so that if he stumbled, he would help him up again.

Luthien was looking at Legolas, and he caught her eye. She blushed and he smiled. Oh how exhausted he looked! Luthien had never seen an Elf look so weak and frail! _"What would I do without you?"_ she thought. But when he smiled, it lit up his dreary face. Wait, did she think dreary? His face was never dreary! He was always so, so, oh she didn't have the words to describe him.

They stopped to rest for a little while, not really for the others, but for Legolas mainly. He needed extra rest from the poison. Aragorn gave Boromir and Legolas a check up. Boromir wound was doing well, and so was Legolas's. But Aragorn was mainly worried about the poison running through Legolas's veins. It was making him weaker everyday, because his body was trying fight it off by itself. _"Come on Aragorn, your a healer you can do this!"_ he thought. He had to examine him, but they did not have time. They soon had to get up and go on again.

Luthien was walking with Aragorn this time, and she again looked over at Legolas who was walking with Gimli. Aragorn bumped her to get attention.

"Yes?" she said. Aragorn smiled.

"You have quite a fancy for Legolas don't you?" he asked.

"Yes he is a good friend," Luthien answered. Aragorn shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, do you, _love_ him?" Luthien blushed. She hesitated and answered, "Well he's a Prince! I'm only a scout. I only bring reports back to the Lady and Lord."

"He does not think of himself as a prince. He wants to be just like everyone else," said Aragorn.

"I don't know, I just...Oh forget it!" she said and walked on ahead of everyone else. Aragorn shook his. "Stubborn Elf girl!" he laughed under his breath.

Suddenly, they saw a small army of horse-men coming their way. "Hide!" Aragorn called. They hid behind a rock and waited for them to get near them. Aragorn stepped out. "Hail Riders off the Mark!" he shouted. The men turned their horses and began to surround them. After they had surrounded them the leader said,

"What business does two Elves, two Men, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine," said Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he said getting off his horse.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas said pointing an arrow at him. The Rohirrim pointed their spears at Legolas. Aragorn signaled for Legolas to lower his bow.

"I am Aragorn son and of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland realm. And this is Luthien, of Lorien, and Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor. We are friends of King Theoden."

"Theoden has forgotten who are friends and who are foe. Even his own kin," he said. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

 _"_ We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai, Westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn said.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Eomer said.

"But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with 'em?" Gimli asked.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes," Aragorn said.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," Eomer said.

"Dead?"

"I am sorry. Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." Eomer climbed back on his horse. "Farewell!

Eomer had given them three horses. Aragorn rode on one, Legolas and Gimli on the other, and Boromir and Luthien on the last. Aragorn's horses name was Hasufel, and Legolas's was Arod. Boromir's was Rinon. The Rohirrim rode away, and Aragorn led the others over in the direction that Eomir had pointed.

When they got there, there were only the dead bodies of orcs. They looked everywhere for the hobbits even if they were dead, it would be better to find them than not.

"I should have guarded them better. It is my fault that they are dead," Boromir said despairingly. Aragorn ran over to him and put his hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"Don't say such things! It was no ones fault that they are lost! We do not even know that they are dead. Let us just have hope," Aragorn said. Boromir sighed.

"We all should have protected them better, should not have left them to protect themselves. They were only hobbits! Not ready for battle, not trained, not prepared," said Luthien.

"Perhaps they left the battle in time," Legolas said. Suddenly Aragorn bent down. He felt the ground with his hand. "What have you found Aragorn?"

"The tracks of two halflings!" Aragorn said. "They crawled this way, their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut here, and they were followed!" They stopped at the foot of Fangorn forest.

"They went in there?" said Boromir, his eyes widening. Aragorn nodded. "We will follow them." They went into the forest and continued to walk. The trees were making strange noises, it sounded a if they were talking. Gimli raised his axe.

"Gimli, lower your axe," Aragorn whispered. Gimli slowly lowered his axe. Legolas walked over to Gimli.

"They have feelings my friend," he said. Gimli nodded. They continued to walk when suddenly there was a bright light, so bright that they could hardly see because of it. And then they saw, (or they thought they saw,) Saruman! The raised their weapons. But their weapons were thrown back.

"Saruman! What have you done with the Halflings!?" Boromir yelled.

"They are in good hands," came the voice of Saruman. (Or it sounded like Saruman)

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Aragorn cried. The bright light went down. They stood there in amaze at who stood there. Not Saruman, but Gandalf! Legolas knelt down.

"I am sorry. I did not know," he said.

"We had thought that you were Saruman!" Luthien said.

"I am Saruman. Or Saruman as he should be," Gandalf said. Legolas stood still amazed. Hadn't Gandalf, died?

"But you fell!" said Boromir.

"You saw me fall," Gandalf said. "But that doesn't mean anything. And who is this?" Gandalf pointed signaled to Luthien.

"I am Luthien Amandil of Lorien," Luthien answered. Gandalf nodded.

Gandalf began to explain what had happened when he fall in Moria with the Balrog. They listened carefully to every word he said. But after he finished Aragorn was still wondering where Merry and Pippin were.

"Gandalf what happened to Merry and Pippin?" he asked.

"They are safe. In fact, they are safer than you are about to be!" Gandalf said.

They walked on for a little while, and that's when things started to get bad again. Legolas was just walking normally, when he suddenly grabbed his side. He fell down, and Luthien caught him in her arms. He had his eyes closed tightly, and he was still grabbing his side. Luthien felt his forehead. He had a worse fever than before!

"Gandalf we have to get him somewhere that he can rest. He can't take this for much longer!" Luthien said. _"Legolas, don't go yet! We need you! I need you! What will I do without you?"_ she thought. Gimli went over to her side.

"Come on laddy, you can make it through this," Gimli said. Luthien pulled a strand of loose hair away from Legolas's face."Come on you stubborn Elf!"

"What is wrong with Legolas?" Gandalf asked. Aragorn, who was by Legolas's side looked up.

"Poison."

* * *

 **Ok so please tell me what you thought of that chapter! And tell me what I can do to improve my later chapters! : )**


	9. Chapter 9 Fight With Saruman

**Thank you all for reading! (If any of you still do) Well here is chapter nine for those of you who still read it. And I am really sorry that I took so long to get this out, I had writers block for like the past two weeks so I couldn't think of anything to write.**

* * *

Poison! Do you know what poison? Usually poison doesn't effect Elves," Gandalf said.

"I know, but this might be a numerous number of poisons mixed together. Or perhaps a completely new poison that only the enemy knows of," Aragorn answered. Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, you are right. The only place that he can get rest is in Rohan. We will head there in the morning," Gandalf said. They went to sleep, though Aragorn didn't really sleep. He was filled with the thought that his life long friend was really dying! Right before his very eyes and he could do nothing! Well nothing yet, but as soon as he found out what poison had caused his friend to be so mortally ill, he would find the cure.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Legolas still unconscious, and his fever steadily heightening. Luthien stayed with him all hours of the day. It seemed like he would never become well. He sometimes mumbled in his sleep. "Tul a no' Legolas! Lle can karna ta imya sina! Lye ilya anta lle! Amin anta lle! Ar' Amin mela lle," Luthien whispered. Some of the color came back to Leglas' face.

Gandalf stood on the edge of the hill and made a long shrill whistle. There was a neigh in the distance, and a bright white horse came running up to him. "This is Shadowfax. He is one of the Mearas," Gandalf said. "We will ride to Rohan!" Gandalf said mounting Shadowfax. Aragorn mounted his horse, and Boromir mounted his with Luthien. Aragorn put Legolas on his horse, and helped Gimli up, since Legolas couldn't. Gimli held on to Legolas so he wouldn't fall.

During the ride Legolas' fever when down slightly, but he still lay unconscious. It was still a little ways to Rohan, but soon they had sight of it. The road started to get a little bit rougher, which caused Legolas to gain consciousness. Gimli smiled as the Elf stirred. "He's awake!" Gimli said quietly. Aragorn smiled, and Luthien once again seemed happy. "Where are we going?" Legolas asked. "I do not remember starting."

"We are going to Rohan, Legolas," Luthien said. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible!" Legolas said. Gimli laughed. "Well at least you're awake. I've missed you laddie." Legolas smiled. It had been at least two days since they had seen the Elf smile. And even before he had only smiled a little. After that smile, it was like everyone got happier. Gimli patted Legolas on the back. "I'm glad to see your smile. It's something I've missed."

"We are nearing Rohan," Boromir said. They were only about a mile away from it, and it they pushed their horses, they could get there before nightfall. Aragorn was lost in thought for the time being. There had been nothing else that he thought about lately except finding Merry and Pippin, and finding a cure for now he wasn't as worried about Merry and Pippin as he used to be. Gandalf had said that they were in good hands. So now there was really just one thing to think about. Legolas. Of course he thought about Frodo and Sam, but for now, that was there mission. They would help when they could. But right now they were very far apart.

Legolas was talking to Gimli right then. "What was going on before?" he asked.

"Nothing much laddie. Just us deciding to on to Rohan is all. Not very interesting," Gimli answered. They kicked their horses into a canter and soon they were at the stairs which lead to the Rohan Palace. If you could call it a palace. They saw a Rohan flag rip off its flag post and blow away behind them. The dismounted their horses and walked up the stairs. Some soldiers came up and met them.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue," the leader soldier said. Gandalf nodded and they all put down their swords, Luthien and Legolas their bows, and Gimli his axe.

"Your staff," he said.

"Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick would you?" So they let it pass. Gandalf took Aragorn's hand while Aragorn lead him down the hall, and Luthien was helping Legolas in who was still very weak. Wormtongue stood next to Theoden and whispered to him, "My Lord. Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said.

"I do not like the look of this place. It has an evil look about it," Legolas whispered to Luthien.

"Do not worry Legolas. Gandalf has it in control," Luthien answered. But she wasn't so sure when she saw Worm Tongue. (Grima) The look in his face scared her slightly, even though she was never normally afraid. She moved a little closer to Legolas. "I do not like the looks of _him_ ," she said.

"Neither do I. Perhaps he is the reason I fear this place," Legolas answered. "At least I am getting some of my strength back. I hate saying that." Luthien put her hand on Legolas' shoulder.

I wish I could go back to like I was before I was well poisoned. The thought that I have poison running through my body. I fear what will happen. Not what will happen to me, but what will happen if I do not recover. I will have failed all of you," he whispered. She wrapped her arm around him and planted a light kiss on his cheek. He stopped right in his tracks.

"What's wrong Legolas?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Oh it's nothing," he answered. They walked up until they came to the throne, on which Theoden sat. Worm Tongue was standing by him looking at them evilly. He whispered something into Theoden's ear and what he said was, "He is not welcome. And one of the Elves among them is weak. They will be easy to deal with when we are ready."

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden asked. "A just question my liege," Wormtongue said. He stood up. " _Late_ is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said angrily.

"You are poisoning the mind of Theoden!" Luthien said. Worm Tongue looked at her sharply. "You are the evil one. You're poisoning his mind and you put him under a spell, I can see it in his eyes. You speak for Saruman!"

"Quiet Elf girl! We could have you throne in the dungeons right now!" Worm Tongue said. Luthien backed away. "You would never do such a thing! And if you did, you would have to get past me first," Legolas said. Worm Tongue laughed.

"Well that would be easy wouldn't it? You're so weak right now you couldn't fight a child," he said, his eyes full of scornful laughter. Gandalf raised his staff. WormTongue looked slightly frightened. "His staff! I told you to get the wizard's staff!" The guards started coming towards them.

"I do not have the strength to fight!" Legolas said. Luthien put her hand on his shoulder. "You can do this Leglas. I know you" she said. Legolas nodded. He swung around and punched one of the guards down.

"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows," said Gandalf. Gimli knocked Wormtongue down and put his foot on his chest. "I would stay still if I were you," he said. Gandalf walked up to Theoden. "Harken to me! I release you from this spell!" Theoden started laughing. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf through off his grey cloak revealing his white cloths. Theoden leaned back in his throne startled by the brightness. Gandalf pointed his staff at Theoden. Eowyn ran and tried to go to Theoden but Aragorn stopped her.

"Wait," Aragorn said.

"If I go, Theoden dies!" Saruman said through Theoden. Gandalf pointed his staff at Theoden. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him," Gandalf said. Saruman in Theoden's voice, "Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Theoden tried to run at Gandalf but Gandalf pushed him against his throne. Eowyn broke free of Aragorn and ran to Theoden. His face began to change. Luthien was watching.

"Legolas are you seeing this!? Legolas? I something wrong?" Luthien asked. Legolas was putting his hands and on the temples of his head and he was closing his eyes.

"Now that he has moved from Theoden he's gone...to me. He's speaking to me. I can't...stop..him," Legolas said straining to speak. Luthien wrapped her arms around him and looked strait into his eyes. "Fight him! You can fight him!" Legolas looked at her straining to fight Saruman. He started speaking to Saruman in his head.

"You..cannot...control..me. You will not...take me!" Legolas said. Saruman laughed. "You to weak to resist. If you want to know the cure of the poison that runs through your veins, you'll have to join me. If you don't, then what will be the point of me saving you?" Legolas shook his head. "No!"

"You left me with no choice." Saruman then took complete control of Legolas and caused him to fight the ones he didn't want to. "Luthien, stay away from me!" Luthien looked at him scared.

"You should trust Saruman! He will help us. He will be the master of the Ring!" Legolas said. They all looked at him bewildered.

"Has the boy gone mad?" Gimli asked. Aragorn shook his head. "This is not like Legolas. There's something wrong. Legolas! What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"You know what I mean. If we join Saruman everything will be good," Legolas said.

"We won't join Saruman. You don't know what you're saying!" Aragorn said. Legolas shook his head. "No, I do. If you will not join us, I'll have to fight you!" Legoas went over and aimed an arrow at Aragorn. He never missed. Aragorn jumped out of the way in time. "Legolas! You don't know what you're doing!" Aragorn turned to the others. "Get them out of here! Legolas has gone mad!"

"Not mad. Saruman is in control of him. Legolas is strong. He will fight him off," Gandalf said. Legolas launched at Aragorn but Aragorn moved behind him grabbing him from behind. Luthien came up. "Legolas, listen to me! You can fight him. Fight him!" Legolas stopped struggling for a second.

"Luthien?" he said. Luthien nodded and smiled. "I'm here." Legolas hung his head. "I'm sorry Luthien. I'm sorry." Again Saruman took control and Legolas continued to struggle. Gandalf put his staff out. "I rid you from Theoden. I can rid you from Legolas."

"You can't..free me. I did this...of my own...choice." But the voice was not that of Legolas, it was of Saruman. But that was not not the only thing they noticed. The voice was struggling. Legolas was fighting, and he was winning. All of the sudden, Legolas stopped struggling. Aragorn let him free. "I...I won," Legolas said, and he sank to the ground in a peaceful sleep. Luthien ran over to him and held his head in her lap. She listened to is heart. She smiled and looked up at the worried faces around her.

"He will be fine. He's asleep. Let him rest. He deserves it," Luthien said smiling. The others sighed with relief. For now, Legolas was fine.

* * *

 **Oh Call her Angie she likes that, (Angie)come and save me! Your are the one who has always been loyal to me! Please do not leave me now! I need your reviews! Please? : (**


	10. Chapter 10 Mortal Illness (chapter form)

**Thank you for that review Angie! It made my day! Yes I will continue this story if you want me to. I am glad you liked chapter nine cause here comes chapter ten!**

* * *

When Legolas awoke, he was lying in a bed and instead of his ripped and dirty cloths he was whereing a light night shirt. He looked around. Nothing seemed familiar to him. "Where am I and how did I get here?" Legolas asked himself. His memory started to clear and he suddenly remembered where he was. "I was under Saruman's spell. The same one that he used for Theoden, well at least I think the same one. Legolas got out of the bed and saw that his old cloths were there except they had been mended. He looked in the mirror at himself. He sure was a sight to see. His hair was in a tangled mess, which it had probably been for the past few days, and his skin looked pale grey. He combed out his hair and got changed into his cloths, and went out to find the others.

There were many people that he passed, some of them had been in the kings hall when Saruman had taken control of Legolas. Those looked at him a little frightened, probably thinking that he could come and attack them any second, but Legolas only smiled and passed them. Also one of the reasons for them looking at him like that was because of the color of his skin, and how tired he looked. But Legolas didn't pay attention to the faces they made at them and only passed them without saying anything.

He found the others in the dinning hall with Theoden. Aragorn greeted Legolas with a smiling face. "I am glad to see you awake my friend. You must have been exhausted from what happened yesterday. It must have been very hard to fight off a spell on your own," Aragorn said. Legolas smiled.

"But I didn't do it on my own," Legolas said turning to Luthien. "Without Luthien's friendship, I don't think I would have been able to do it. She has helped me a lot these past few days." Aragorn smiled.

"Well come and join us at the dinning table. Eat something, it will do you good," Aragorn said putting his arm around Legolas. Legolas nodded and went with him to the table. Gimli came to him smiling under his big beard.

"Legolas, laddie!" Gimli exclaimed wrapping his arms around Legolas in a tight hug. "I am glad to see you're doing fine. I was afraid that after what happened yesterday that you would have gone to join Saruman in the night." Legolas laughed and said, "Well the good thing is I didn't, and I am glad I didn't because otherwise I would have failed you all." Gimli patted him on the back. "It's good to have you back laddie." They walked over and Legolas took a seat by Luthien. She smiled in greeting.

"Good morning Legolas. How was your rest?" she asked.

"I don't even remember falling asleep, or much before I fell asleep. All I can remember is fighting Saruman as he spoke to me in my head trying to turn me to the evil ways," Legolas answered. Luthien nodded.

"After something like that, I wouldn't blame someone for not remembering some things. But I am glad you did not chose the evil ways," Luthien said.

"Well I almost did. He told me that if I joined him he would give me the cure for my illness. But now I think I might know what the poison is, whatever the cure. Ever since I have been poisoned I have been feeling tired, hungry, and thirsty. I have had t eat regularly. I think the poison makes me, mortal," Legolas said saying it slowing and gasping out the words. Luthien gasped.

"But that could mean..." she trailed off. Legolas nodded.

"Yes, the reason I am so weak is because I am dying. Not of a wound, or even sickness, but actually dying. I have been on this earth for a long time, much longer than any mortal has ever been," he said. Luthien looked shocked. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"But Legolas, you can't be...you can't be... _dying_! What would I, _we_ do without you. You have been a light to this world, if you go, all lights will go out," Luthien said. Legolas sighed.

"I don't if that is it for sure, but either way if we don't find a cure I will most likely die. I don't like saying it, but I know it's true. My body is not fighting off the poison like it should, which leads me to think that it is a _mortal illness_." Luthien shook her head, she was at the very brink of crying.

"Should we tell Aragorn? I think it would be best if we did," Luthien said. Legolas nodded.

"Yes, I think we should. I'm tired of hiding everything from other people. I think I should tell him," Legolas standing. He walked over to Aragorn and whispered in his ear, "Aragorn can I please talk to you? I have something very important to tell you." Aragorn nodded and rose from the table. Gimli looked up at them with a questioning look. Aragorn just shook his head, and he and Legolas went off somewhere quiet.

"What is it Legolas? You seem to be nervous," Aragorn said. Legolas inhaled deeply and sighed. "Aragorn, I believe that I might know what the poison is. Since I got this sickness, I have been feeling tired, I have had to drink regularly, and have had to eat regularly. Elves don't hungry, tired, or thirsty normally, only humans. And my body hasn't been fighting off the poison like it should since I'm an Elf. So it has lead me to think that, this is a mortal illness." Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by mortal illness?" Aragorn asked.

"It means that I am becoming mortal. Once the poison has gone through all that it needs to, to make the changes, I will be mortal, and I will...die," Legolas said forcing the last word out. Aragorn's eyes widened.

"Legolas this cannot be true! How could poison do such a thing? Unless," Aragorn paused.

"Unless Saruman did it. A magic potion no doubt. But I don't know for sure, and if it is, I'm going to hold up until Sauran is destroyed," Legoloas said, determination in his voice. Aragorn put his hand on Legolas shoulder. "You are a good friend and a loyal companion Legolas. I would hate to see you leave us. I will be able to tell later but for now, why don't you come and have something to eat. I know that you haven't in a while." Legolas nodded.

"You're right, now that I think about it, I am hungry. And while am still alive, I want to enjoy what's good, even if it is only for a short while," Legolas said. Aragorn smiled and put his arm around his Elf friend as they went out. Luthien met Legolas as they went out.

"So, what was his response? Does he know the cure? Please tell me he does!" Luthien said pleadingly. He sighed. "I'm sorry Luthien, Aragorn doesn't know a cure. But there is a slight chance that it isn't a mortal illness. I could possibly just recover from it. Aragorn will examine me later and decide if it is really what I think it is."

"I wish this hadn't happened to you. I don't even know you as the real Legolas," she said. Legolas smiled. "Maybe you will get to meat the real Legolas sometime." Luthien smiled back, and he started eating. Later after they had eaten, Luthien and Legolas went out to walk.

"It's so peaceful. I will be sad when the battle starts again. Battle makes me feel trapped. I like to be free," Luthien said. Legolas turned to her. "I want to be free from this sickness. I've had it for months, and I keep asking myself why it hasn't killed me yet. But perhaps the Valar have different plans for me. Maybe they want me alive."

"Yes maybe you will live. I hope you will. I don't think that I would be able to contain my grief if you left us," she said. Legolas nodded in response. Luthien suddenly stopped Legolas and turned in front of him. "Legolas, can we go somewhere else where there aren't so many people. I need to tell you something."

"Okay, we can go over there, it doesn't look like there are any people over there," Legolas said. Luthien shook her head and they went over there and sat down. Luthien looked slightly nervous.

"Legolas, when I first met you I thought of you as most princes, stubborn, proud, like that. But then I saw something else in you. And suddenly you started to mean more to me than just a friend. It was like, like."

"Like love?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Luthien asked.

"Because I have felt the same way. You were a help to me when I lost hope, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have been able to fight Saruman away. You love has helped keep me alive. And I had decided that I was going to stop keeping secrets from people, that also meant my love for you. I'm not going to hide it anymore," Legolas said. Luthien smiled. There eyes met, and suddenly there lips touched. Right then, they didn't care about what was going on around them. All that mattered now, was their love.

* * *

 **Aw! So sweet! Luthien and Legolas finally kissed! You all knew it would happen sometime didn't you? Well I hope you liked this chapter. Plss review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Discoveries

**Thank you for continuing to read! I posted chapter ten quickly to make up for the time that you had to wait. So here is chapter eleven, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Their lips parted, and Legolas looked into Luthien's green eyes with his blue ones. Again their lips touched and they were surrounded by wrapped their arms around each other into a tight hug.

"There nauva nothien tanya can separate lye. n'uma matter mani marta, amin will ten'oio mela lle," Legolas whispered.

"Ar' amin i' atya' legolas. even manka lle uma kela lye, amin will mela n'uma n'at," Luthien answered. Luthien looked strait into Legolas' eyes. "Legolas do you really love me?" she asked. Legolas looked surprised.

"Of course I do, why would you ask?" he answered. She sighed. This would be hard to believe because she felt that her love for him was true.

"Because I have read your thoughts. I sense that there was another. Who was she?" Luthien asked. Legolas turned away so not to look into her searching green eyes.

"Yes, there was another. But she is gone. I do not care for her anymore. Her name was Tauriel. But it just didn't work out right, and that was sixty-one years ago. I have since put her out of my mind. I was ready to move on." Luthien bowed her head trying to look away.

"Why did you leave her?" Luthien asked quietly. It looked like she was a little upset.

"Because she didn't love me. She fell in love with...a dwarf," Legolas said almost laughing. Luthien's frown turned to a smile. "A dwarf? How could an Elf fall in love with a dwarf?" Luthien said trying to hold back her laughter. I mean, I don't think it was really supposed to be funny that she fell in love with a dwarf. Suddenly Aragorn came to the spot where they were.

"We head to Helms Deep soon," he said. They both looked up. "But first I am going to examine you Legolas. I am a healer, and that is the least I can do. Now we can at least be in a place where their is some medication." Legolas nodded. He stood up with Luthien. She whispered to him, "Don't worry Legolas, no matter how you are, I will always love you." And then she said so that Aragorn could hear, "Be careful with him." Aragorn nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry Luthien. I will." And he left with Legolas. Luthien silently followed behind them until Aragorn went into a room with Legolas, where he was to examine him. She sat down and stayed there waiting for the results.

Legolas laid down on the bed. Aragorn got out a medicine that would put Legolas to sleep. He put it in a cup and gave it t Legolas to drink. After he drank it he soon fell asleep. Aragorn got to work. He had put Legolas to sleep so that he wouldn't feel any pain. Aragorn had to take a blood sample, and the only way to do that would be to cut him. He grabbed a small knife and cut a spot as small as possible. Aragorn knew that pain didn't really matter to Legolas, but he didn't want him to suffer any more pain than he already was because of the poison.

He began to study the blood. At first there were no clear results. But then he started to be able to tell what the poison was that was in the blood. It wasn't one kind of poison as Legolas had said but rather two! And these two poisons were mixed together to make one poison that.. Aragorn didn't want to say it or even think it for that matter. It was making Legolas mortal! But how he known? Well Aragorn would have to keep that blood sample safe. He would need to study it more to find a cure.

Aragorn bandaged the spot where he had taken the blood sample and shook Legolas out of his sleep. It was a little harder though since it wasn't it normal sleep. "Legolas, we move to Helm's Deep now," he said. Legolas slowly roused. "Legolas I did tests on your blood. You were correct. Though I wish you weren't. The poison is making you mortal. Except it is two poisons. I need more time to find a cure. At least we know for sure what the poison is doing." Legolas nodded. They walked out of the room and Luthien immediately stood up.

"Well what did he say? What is the poison is there a cure? Please tell me it's not making you a mortal!" she said. Legolas shook his head. "We don't what the poison is we don't have a cure, yet, and yes the poison is making me mortal." Luthien gasped.

"Oh no. No, no, no. It can't that means you could die anytime! You could this very day!" she said tears starting to fill her eyes. Legolas put his hand on her shoulder.

"Luthien even if I die today, I still will have lived a good life. And in the end you made my life better. So remember that when I am gone," Legolas said. Luthien nodded. She stood up and Legolas put his arm around her as they walked down the hall. They was nothing they could do right now except for accepting what fate might bring. There was no stopping what would happen. And the thing was, it hadn't happened yet. So they would spend as much time together as they could before Legolas was taken away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I really wanted to get this out and I kinda had writers block. I just hope you liked what I did get out though. Pls review.**


	12. Chapter 12 Weakness Is Hard

**Sorry that this took a while to get out. I am so busy!**

* * *

They began to get their weapons on. They were going to head to Helms Deep. What would happen on the way no one could tell. Legolas was starting to feel, afraid. Sure he had been scared in his life before but this was different. He was supposed to be immortal! This wasn't how he was meant to be! He was an Elf, they weren't supposed to die of, of old age. He was Legolas Greenleaf and he was going to find a cure no matter what!

"Aragorn, we're ready to leave," Legolas said walking up to his friend. Aragorn smiled. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked. Legolas nodded but he was a little unsure.

"I think so, I'm not really sure. This is the first time in my life that I've admitted it but, I'm afraid. I mean very afraid I don't understand this fear, it's different than the fear I've felt before. I need help," he said. Aragorn patted his back.

"Don't worry my friend. I am glad that you told me though. We have to go now though," Aragorn answered. Legolas nodded. He followed him out and joined Luthien as they started heading toward Helms Deep. But they didn't expect what would happen next...

They were going along the road when someone (A/N can't remember who it was) came and told them that wargs were attacking. Everyone got ready. Theoden told Eowyn to stay back and take everyone to Helm's Deep.

"Legolas will you be alright? I'm worried about you," Luthien said putting her hand gently on his shoulder. He nodded. "Yes I think so," he said said while running to the battle field. "I thought I had seen everything in Middle Earth but I guess I was wrong." Suddenly Luthien thought of something.

"Wait! You know how Saruman took over your body for a little while?" Legolas nodded. "Well I'm pretty sure that it him who poisoned you! But he's a wizard, so of course he had to of created it." Suddenly orc riding a warg came and almost hit Luthien. "Luthien look out!" Legolas jumped in its way and pushed her down shooting the warg as well as his rider.

"Thank you Legolas. I should have never doubted you," she said. "You doubted me?" Luthien paused. "Uh, maybe?" she answered nervously. Legolas only smiled.

"It's alright it doesn't matter. But we better pay better attention or we're both gonna get killed before our time!" Legolas said. Luthien nodded. Together they fought all the orcs and killed many of them. Legolas was shooting as many orcs as possible when he started to feel weak.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Legolas answered. Luthien still wasn't sure. "Are you sure you're alright? You can go back with the others I'll..."

"Luthien! No! I said I am fine! Stop bothering me!" he yelled. Luthien backed off. "Fine. I didn't mean to offend you," she said and ran away to fight the orcs by herself. Legolas looked around him. Did he just yell at her? His temper usually never got the best of him. This upset him a great deal.

"Luthien! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he called. But there was no answer. He decided that he would just continue to fight. She didn't need to be there, right then. Though she was a great comfort and encouragement to him when things were hard.

Luthien was still by herself. Of course there were other men around her but she wasn't with Legolas. That to her, was alone. She had never seen him get so, upset. _This isn't like him. He just told me that he loved me. And I didn't mean any harm by what I said. I know, Legolas doesn't like feeling weak. At all. And this sickness has made him very weak.I feel really sorry for him._ These were the thoughts that were going through her head as she went.

 _I'm really sorry for what I did. I don't know what happened to me. I just hate feeling weak. There is almost nothing worse. I wish I was just back to the way I was before._ And these were the thoughts of Legolas as he went.

Boromir was fighting along side Aragorn. Boromir had already sustained two wounds. He was fighting his best but he was slowly weakening. Boromir stopped to take a breath. Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder.

"We will get through this my friend," Aragorn said. Boromir shook his head. "No, _you_ will get through this. I am not going to make it out alive. I am fighting for others lives. Not my own."

"No you will live. I can heal your wounds you just need to fight!" Aragorn said.

"I am fighting Aragorn. But you have to listen to me. I am not going to make it through this, I am sorry," he answered. Suddenly an orc rode by and stabbed Boromir right in the chest. He left the sword there and rode away.

"Boromir!" Aragorn ran to his friends side. Blood was pouring from his wound. The sword was in deeply, and there was no way that he would live after this. "No Boromir don't go. You're still important to this Fellowship."

"No, not...anymore. The Fellowship ended long ago. It's done. It's over goodbye Aragorn. I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." Boromir let out his breath. He was gone. Aragorn stood up. He was angry. He ran out into the middle of the battle and fought fiercely out of anger and revenge on Boromir's death.

"I will avenge your death Boromir. I will," Aragorn said.

* * *

 **I bet your weren't expecting that! Yes, you probably thought Boromir wasn't going to die, but you were wrong! I switched the times. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 He Is Cured

They had done their best to fight them all off and had succeeded in killing most of the orcs. They headed to Helms Deep as quick as they could. Legolas went with a bent head. Aragorn had fallen in battle. His friend was now dead. It was very hard for him to take though he didn't show it.

"Rest in peace my friend," Legolas whispered as he rode his horse. Boromir had also died. This was a sad day for Legolas. He had lost two friends in the same day. And there was something else he had to do before he lost yet another friend. Not to death, but before he lost that friendship. And it wasn't just friendship, it was love.

He had said things to her in a tone that he shouldn't have. But when people are going through hard times they often do that. And he was an Elf, he wasn't supposed to mortal. The thought of dying before his time just was so terrifying. But yet, it had never seemed that bad before. But maybe if you have been immortal all of your life it might be very shocking to think that you were going to die at the same time that humans would. But Legolas wasn't the same age. That was the problem. He didn't know whether he was going to just suddenly become sick or start dying in the middle of battle.

As they entered the city Legolas sighed. Nothing would ever be the same for him. "Legolas," Luthien started as she came up to him. Legolas swiftly turned around to her and said, "Luthien I am sorry for the way I talked to you. Can you forgive me?" She nodded. "Apology accepted. But Legolas that's not why I came here, I wanted to ask you if you were okay," said answered.

"I'm fine. Just a little bit tired. Battle does that to you sometimes," Legolas said. She smiled. "Yes it does." Suddenly Eowyn walked up to them.

"Where is Lord Aragorn?" she asked. They bent their heads. Legolas didn't want to speak it. "He fell," Gimli answered. Eowyn's face suddenly turned sad. I sighed. His loss was a great loss. It made Legolas feel even weaker to know that his friend was gone. Luthien leaned on Legolas and wrapped her arm around him in comfort. They had started getting ready for battle. They got their weapons ready and prepared for the battle. Little did they know how great the battle would be...

They got ready for battle and later on in the day they were met by a surprise. "Come on move aside, I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli was saying. When Legolas ad heard that Aragorn was back he was filled with a joy that he could speak of.

"Luthien! He is alive!" he exclaimed and in his happiness, kissed her. "It is a great thing Legolas. It is amazing that he lived through that fall," she said. Aragorn walked and met Legolas. He hugged him.

"I am glad you are okay," Legolas said. He looked him over. "You look terrible," he said. Aragorn only smiled. Legolas handed Aragorn something. Aragorn smiled at him in return. "I may look bad but are you okay? I really don't want to lose you to this world," Aragorn said. Legolas managed a faint smile.

"I'm fine for now. Just tired. And relieved that you aren't dead," Legolas answered. "It doesn't seem to be getting much worse. I wish it would stay this way. But I know it won't, and I know I won't be in this world forever. My time will soon come. But if this battle is over before my time, then maybe I will go West, to the sea. Besides, that is where my heart lies," Legolas said. Aragorn smiled.

"Yet it tries to stay in two places at once," Aragorn said. "Your heart may lie at the sea, but what if she could not come? Then where would you go?" he asked.

"I do not know. If she could not, then I might stay. Even if it means that my time here was short. But love overrules all Aragorn. And I know that in time, it will also overrule evil," said Legolas.

"You are most right mellon-nin," Aragorn said. They got read for battle. Legolas fought with hardly any trouble at all. It was like nothing had ever happened. Everything seemed fine until the battle of Minas Tirith.

-Time Skip a month later Battle of Minas Tirith-

He felt weak. Tired, sick. He could barely reach for an arrow. It seemed impossible that he would make it to the end of this battle. After destroying the Oliphant, he was completely spent. All his energy was gone. He sank to the ground.

"Good-bye world. I will miss you," he whispered. He saw Aragorn and Gimli run over to him. "Legolas!" they said. He didn't care, and he barely even heard them. He sank into darkness.

Aragorn was in the healing houses with Eowyn, Merry, Faramir, and Legolas. Eowyn, Merry, and Faramir were slowly recovering from their injuries, but Legolas was still unconscious. He was dying quickly and his light was fading every second. Luthien waited watching him, watching as his light fading, and as it seemed, the room darkened. Aragorn was still trying to find a cure for. He was working hard to find it, ever hour he got closer. One time they had a very close call though.  
Luthien had been sitting and waiting patiently, when suddenly he started breathing quickly a heavily. Luthien stood up. "Aragorn, Aragorn! Something is wrong!" she said frantically. Aragorn came over and bent down by Legolas. Suddenly Legolas stopped moving and breathed out a long short breath. Aragorn leaned his ear on Legolas' heart.

"It's not beating," he gasped. Luthien gasped. Then Aragorn grabbed some Athelas and put it on Legolas face hoping that it would revive him. They waited a minute and his heart started beating again. They both sighed with relief. Aragorn continued to work when suddenly he found it.

"I have it!" he exclaimed happily. He took a small knife, and made a little cut in Legolas' vein, and collected the blood. Then he took some Athelas, and two other herbs, and mixed them in boiling water, then he took the blood sample and took some of the poison out of it and put it in with the herbs. He mixed them all together and made a medicine with it. He went over to Legolas and sat him up, making him swallow it.

They waited for a while, waiting, waiting. Finally, Legolas woke up. They ran over to him. "Legolas!" Luthien exclaimed and she hugged him tightly. Legolas hugged her back. He had his strength back.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked. Legolas smiled. "Much better. Tired, but the strange weak feeling has left me, and I don't feel as I did. I think I am immortal again," he said. Luthien laughed and hugged him again.

"You should soon recover Legolas. I am so sorry you had to go through this," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded. "I'm sorry _I_ had to put everyone through this. I know it was hard for everyone. But now the poison is slowly leaving, thanks to you Aragorn," he said. Suddenly Gimli ran into the room asking the maids questions. This is what they heard;

"Where is the lad? Is he alive? Good, because I'm gonna kill him!" he said. Legolas laughed as Gimli walked in. "There you are you pointy eared elf!" he said tackling him. Aragorn pulled him off. "Gimli he just woke up. Give him some space," Aragorn said. Legolas stood up.

"I'm fine Aragorn. Well, I was, until a dwarf jumped on top of me," he said. Gimli smiled. For the whole time, they had been worried for Frodo, for Middle Earth, that the Ring wouldn't get to Mordor, and for Legolas. But now they were relieved that they no longer had to worry for him, worry about his death. He was all better now. Everything was alright.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! I love you guys!**


End file.
